Diametralmente Opostos
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: “Malfoy. À simples menção desse nome a mente de Harry se agitou.” Slash Romance Family Oneshot Spoilers de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte Presente de Natal para Moony Malfoy.


**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Todos os direitos e lucros a J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros, Editora Rocco, Schoolastic, Bloomsburry, enfim, todo esse povo que ganha dinheiro licitamente utilizando o nome Harry Potter._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, voltada apenas para o entretenimento, minha evolução narrativa e para agraciar os olhos de fãs de fics do gênero, like me._

_Contém slash. Não sabe o que é slash? Bem, vejamos... imagine seu personagem masculino preferido em HP (por exemplo: Harry, Sirius, etc). Imagine outro personagem masculino de sua preferência (p.e.: Draco, Remus, etc.). Agora imagine-os juntos numa cena bem caliente, ou mesmo trocando uns beijos escondidos. Imaginou?? Então acaba de descobrir o que é slash!!_

_Se não gosta, se sente ofendido, não é a sua praia, acha que slash é coisa de gente doente, etc e tal, peço-lhe encarecidamente para não prosseguir. Se o fizer, será por sua conta e risco. Só não venha me encher o saco ou dizer que não avisei._

_Aos que se interessam, boa leitura!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Diametralmente Opostos**

**Por:** _M.Lupin /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _"Malfoy. À simples menção desse nome a mente de Harry se agitou." _(Slash /Romance/ Family) (Spoilers de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte) Presente de Natal para Moony Malfoy.

O sol começara a incidir em seu rosto. Virou de lado, tentando se esconder do feixe de luz. Sentiu um corpo próximo a si. Aproximou-se, sem sequer questionar; o perfume ligeiramente floral a lhe arrancar um breve suspiro de aprovação. Envolveu o outro corpo adormecido com os braços, colando-se a ele. Pelo jeito era praticamente de sua altura. Uma espécie de alerta fez sua mente começar a trabalhar, vagarosamente. _Quem estaria deitado ali?_ Pensou ele.

Havia cerca de seis meses que ele e Ginny haviam se divorciado, num mútuo acordo de que ambos não sentiam o mesmo que antes. Ela, cerca de um mês depois, fora vista em companhia de um antigo aluno da Durmustrang, ex-colega de Viktor Krum. Estava feliz, pelo que soubera.

Quanto a ele... apenas continuava trabalhando muito, talvez numa tentativa de não pensar muito sobre o ocorrido. Ficara com a guarda de Albus Severus, dos três o mais apegado a ele, enquanto James e Lily, que ficaram com a mãe, lhe visitavam esporadicamente, quando não estavam em Hogwarts, estudando.

A cada dia que passava o pequeno Al parecia-se mais com o pai. Ele entrara na Sonserina e Harry recordava-se como se fosse ontem da carta que o menino escrevera, desesperado, dizendo que James não parava de importuná-lo e perguntando se, talvez, o Chapéu Seletor não poderia mudá-lo de casa. Porém, conforme Ginny desconfiava, não passara dois dias para que Albus mandasse outra carta, dizendo que não era mais necessário, pois estava bem na Sonserina.

Potter não chegou a se preocupar com o fato do garoto ter ido para a Sonserina. Desde a queda de Voldemort, a serpente verde e prata não representava mais a mesma ameaça de antes. Pelo que ouvira dizer, a relação das três demais Casas de Hogwarts com a fundada por Salazar Slytherin era de _cordialidade_. Uma coisa que ele sequer pensou, entretanto, era que seu filho viraria amigo do filho _dele_. Scorpius era absurdamente parecido com o pai. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, descendente de Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy. À menção desse nome a mente do moreno agitou-se. Um vislumbre de algum fato recente perpassou por seus olhos fechados; rápido demais para ser devidamente discernido. Mas a sensação que esse vislumbre lhe provocara era claríssimo.

"_Mas... será que...? Não, não pode ser... Se fosse, eu lembraria... Não lembraria...?"_ –questionou-se mentalmente.

Queria abrir os olhos e assim saber logo de uma vez quem estava ali, deitado junto consigo, porém o calor emanado pelo corpo envolto por seus braços era tão confortável que acabava por não colocar em prática sua vontade. Era como se o desejo de ficar ali e apreciar todas aquelas sensações fosse maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Uma necessidade extrema, pois assim que abrisse os olhos, tudo se esvairia; rápido que nem um sonho. E, no fundo, ele _sabia_ quem estava ali. Apenas não conseguia exatamente se lembrar _como_ haviam parado _ali_.

Sentiu–o se mexer entre seu abraço e um fraco suspiro pode ser ouvido. Inconscientemente, juntou-se um pouco mais à fonte daquele gostoso odor, colando seu corpo totalmente no outro. Sua respiração acelerou ligeiramente e, pelo jeito, ela não fora a única.

Forçou sua memória, na tentativa de recordar tudo que fizera ontem. Imagens pálidas de algum lugar vagamente familiar formavam-se sob suas retinas. Um balcão de aparência bem velha. Uma voz familiar lhe perguntando alguma coisa. Uma garrafa de whisky de fogo. Sim, agora se lembrara. Após o serviço fora ao Caldeirão Furado, simplesmente porque não desejava voltar para sua casa vazia em Godric's Hollow –Ginny voltara pr'A Toca, morar junto dos pais novamente. Desde o divórcio ele evitava passar muito tempo em casa. Não exatamente por sentir falta da esposa, embora o divórcio não tivesse sido algo fácil, para nenhum dos dois, mas sim porque era por demais solitário ficar ali, sem as crianças.

E solidão nunca é sinônimo de coisa boa.

Ao menos não para Harry.

Sentia que faltava algo entre o momento que entrara no bar e o que saíra dele. Recordava-se de trechos incompletos de um diálogo e de a garrafa de whisky não ter durado muito. Outra garrafa chegara, mas ele quase não a bebera. Mais palavras. Palavras que não teria dito em voz alta se estivesse plenamente cônscio de seus atos. Palavras ditas em quase um murmúrio, mas que deixaram uma espécie de encabulamento mútuo no ar.

"_Mas o que eu disse?"_ –sua mente gritou a si mesma, tentando inutilmente resgatar um pedaço de memória que se perdera entre pilhas e pilhas de lembranças, acumuladas ao longo da vida. Se tivesse uma Penseira, como a de Dumbledore, isso seria um problema relativamente fácil de ser resolvido. Mas não tinha. Contava apenas consigo mesmo, sem qualquer recurso mágico, para dar continuidade à cena no Caldeirão Furado.

Mergulhou novamente naquele pedaço de memória, procurando qualquer coisa que a acrescentasse. Ouviu, em sua lembrança, a porta do bar se abrindo com estrondo. Ele, sentado no balcão, virara-se para ver quem era o autor de semelhante barulho, estranhando o fato de ninguém mais ter se incomodado com tamanha violência para se abrir uma porta. Avistou uma figura conhecida, segurando uma carta em mãos. Conforme caminhava ia rasgando a carta em pedaços extremamente irregulares, jogando-a por fim na lareira. Pelo canto dos olhos, observou-o sentar-se a seu lado, obviamente sem reparar em sua presença. Pediu algo a Tom, o proprietário do bar e hospedaria, e apenas quando se virou para sacudir um pouco da neve que restara em suas vestes é que percebeu ao lado de _quem_ se sentara.

Os olhos cinzentos encontraram os verdes. Ambos manteram o contato visual por longo período de tempo, como num mudo desafio para ver quem desviaria primeiro. Potter decidira desviar primeiro. Eram por demais crescidos para prosseguirem com uma competição tão infantil. Pegou sua garrafa de whisky de fogo e fez um aceno; uma espécie de brinde. O outro sacudiu a cabeça, acompanhando-o e viraram suas garrafas exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

–Trabalhando muito, Potter? –perguntou ele naquela voz arrastada Voz que, de uma forma nada ortodoxa, causou-lhe arrepios.

–Bastante... e você? Nunca poderia imaginá-lo numa mesa de bar em plena véspera de Natal –ouviu-se dizer, a voz ligeiramente embargada por conta da bebida.

–Digo o mesmo –respondeu; as mãos a correrem pelos sedosos cabelos –O famoso Harry Potter, se acabando de beber no Caldeirão Furado, quando devia estar com sua esposa traidora do sangue e seus filhotes. O que será da sua reputação assim, heim Potter?

Sentiu o sangue ferver. E isso nada tinha a ver com o whisky de fogo. Mirou o rosto pálido de forma dura e o sorrisinho que o outro ostentava apagou-se na mesma hora.

–O que faço da minha vida, ou deixo de fazer, diz apenas respeito a mim, _Malfoy_. –resmungou, entredentes.

Quase abriu os olhos devido a surpresa. Então era mesmo _ele_ quem encontrara no Caldeirão Furado? As coisas começavam a ficar mais claras em sua mente. Decidiu prosseguir com o fluxo de lembranças. Quem sabe assim não conseguia se lembrar de todo ocorrido?

Retrocedeu até o momento em que respondera ao loiro. O bar estava razoavelmente cheio para uma véspera de Natal. Muitas famílias pareciam ter decidido comemorar fora de casa. O número de estrangeiros ali era bem maior do que das outras vezes que Harry recordava.

Draco olhou-o de uma forma que não pôde definir. Não era seu costumeiro olhar superior, desdenhoso. Era algo diferente. Passava a impressão de que ele, de certa forma, _compreendia_ porque estava ali. O mais estranho, contudo, foi que ele não retrucou sua resposta mal educada. Apenas olhou-o uma vez mais, antes de tomar outro gole em sua própria garrafa. Ainda com a sensação de que algo não estava muito certo, decidiu prosseguir com o diálogo.

–As crianças foram passar o Natal com os Weasley –comentou em voz baixa enquanto a partezinha de sua mente que permanecia sóbria perguntava incessantemente por que estava dando satisfações a Draco Malfoy.

–Hum... –emitiu um som de quem entendera do que se tratava, embora o moreno visse claramente que ele tentava se conter, provavelmente para não falar nada de mal sobre os Weasley. Sua tez pálida franziu por um segundo, antes de prosseguir –Ouvi boatos que você e... –hesitou por um momento –a _Weasley fêmea_ –um meio sorriso estampou-lhe a face –haviam se divorciado. Mas...

–... não achou que fossem verdadeiros –completou a frase que o outro deixara no ar –Acertei?

Draco sacudiu com brevidade a cabeça em afirmativa, seus olhos a se desviarem para outro canto qualquer do bar. Talvez fosse somente efeito das chamas da lareira, mas Potter podia jurar que as bochechas descoradas do outro haviam adquirido um ligeiro tom avermelhado.

–Tinha certeza que o _amor_ –fez uma careta que, sem querer, arrancou um sorriso do ex Grifinório –de vocês seria _eterno_ –comentou de forma descrente, o saudoso tom que usava há pouco mais de 20 anos atrás, em Hogwarts.

–Pois se enganou –sorriu o moreno, embora não soubesse o porquê daquele sorriso –Não era.

Os orbes cinzentos tornaram a encarar os verdes e os lábios palidamente rosados se abriram em expressão de aturdimento. Dessa vez Harry não desviou o olhar, nem mesmo quando levou outra vez a garrafa à boca.

–Scorpius também foi passar o Natal com a mãe –disse Malfoy num quase sussurro, como se confessasse algo extremamente grave. Naquele sussurro, pôde perceber que o loiro também estava um tanto alterado pela bebida.

–Me contaram, há cerca de um ano atrás, que você tinha se divorciado –comentou brevemente. Na verdade soubera que a esposa de seu ex-rival o havia trocado por um comerciante Moçambicano, porém decidira não comentar. Certos assuntos jamais devem ser revividos. _"Assim como o que senti quando soube dessa notícia"_ –repreendeu a si mesmo severamente –Não estava mais dando certo? –perguntou impulsivamente, dando-se conta só depois do que fizera.

Ao contrário do que pensara, o loiro não virou as costas e foi embora, nem lançou-lhe qualquer espécie de azaração. Sequer deu uma resposta repleta de sarcasmo e violência. Quando ele falou, pareceu que há muito desejava externar isso a alguém. Só não entendia porque fora _ele_ o escolhido.

–_Nunca_ deu certo, Potter –disse-lhe secamente –Casei-me com ela porque era um bom partido. Tinha o Sangue Puro. Meus pais desejavam que o fizesse. E o fiz –concluiu, a virar outro gole da garrafa quase vazia –Scorpius foi a única coisa boa dessa união.

O tom quase carinhoso com que falar sobre o filho deixou o moreno aturdido. Draco Malfoy _mudara_. Algo naqueles últimos 21 anos o mudaram de uma forma que ele jamais julgara possível de acontecer. Em sua mente, Draco seria nada mais do que uma espécie de réplica de Lucius. Teria a mesma soberba, a mesma maneira superior de se dirigir às pessoas, levando em frente a já conhecida arrogância da família Malfoy. Harry não estava pronto para lidar com o homem sentado a seu lado, cujas ligeiras entradas deixavam-lhe com o rosto mais pontudo. Era como se, de repente, outra pessoa estivesse ali. Um completo estranho. Não um antigo rival da escola. Estranhamente, alguém que desejava _conhecer_ melhor.

O ideal que nutrira desde aquele dia, há tantos anos atrás, na loja da Madame Malkin, quando o loiro e ele se encontraram pela primeira vez, ruiu em menos de um segundo. Malfoy era _humano_ e, ao contrário de suas convicções infantis, era plenamente capaz de ter _sentimentos_, como qualquer outro. O que se passava agora, esse diálogo, não seria por acaso uma prova de que ambos tinham algo em comum?

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Sua cabeça girava e o whisky de fogo era culpado por _parte_ de sua confusão. Pensamentos e revelações demais ocupavam sua cabeça, deixando-a pesada. Sentia seu autodomínio e seu discernimento abandonarem-no aos poucos; sensação que se intensificou ao abrir os olhos e encarar o rosto pálido à sua esquerda.

–Houve outras coisas boas –comentou, baixinho, fazendo o ex-Sonserino encará-lo com maior intensidade –Mas acabou. Não era tão forte e sólido quanto pensei –virou a última gota da garrafa, pousando-a com um baque surdo no balcão.

Draco fez um gesto com a mão, uma espécie de aceno, cujo significado não conseguira captar. Os lábios finos contorceram-se, formando uma linha reta, e Potter, sem saber porque, não conseguia desviar o olhar ligeiramente desfocado daquela expressão. Ele pedira outra garrafa e Tom prontamente o atendeu. Viu-o levar a garrafa à boca e uma pergunta se formou em sua mente. Pergunta que externou, sem perceber.

–Você já _amou_, Malfoy? –perguntou num murmúrio quase inaudível, mas claro o bastante para que o outro ouvisse.

Novamente a face descorada tingiu-se de rosado. Dessa vez, contudo, tinha certeza de que não era efeito da lareira. Ele piscou antes de encara-lo e estava claro que a pergunta o pegara de surpresa. Um ar de constrangimento pairava ao redor. Se estivesse sóbrio, teria desviado o assunto. Mas não estava. Como toda pessoa afetada ela bebida, Harry agora nada mais era do que a soma de seus instintos e suas emoções. Sua consciência há muito fora calada com uma garrafa inteira de whisky de fogo.

Mirou a expressão compenetrada do outro, travando o que parecia ser uma espécie de batalha interna. Mesmo alterado, o moreno era capaz de entender que perguntara algo demasiado pessoal para alguém com quem nunca tivera boas relações. Assustou-se quando percebeu que o rosto de Draco aproximava-se do seu; os olhos cinzentos a brilharem como nunca vira anteriormente. Aproximou-se tanto que, numa constatação que deixou o ex-Grifinório abalado, era capaz de sentir a respiração morna em seus lábios.

–Você _sabe_ a resposta, Potter –respondeu, a voz enrolada por conta da bebida, os lábios róseos a milímetros de distância –Eu _sei_ que você sabe...

Aquele meio sorriso, a ligeira arqueada de sobrancelhas, toda aquela proximidade, não soube dizer ao certo qual deles cooperou mais para que chegasse à resposta. Apenas chegou. Sem muito pensar, sem margem de erro. _Simplesmente sabia_. Assim como sempre soube que seu ódio por ele sempre teve fundamentos muito mais profundos que o mero fato de que possuíam ideais diametralmente opostos. Mas tivera receio de saber o porquê, pois tinha o pressentimento de que não haveria volta quando descobrisse. Seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, quando estivera completamente obsecado por Malfoy, fora quando esse porquê estivera mais próximo de ser revelado. Até então.

Abriu a boca, na tentativa de verbalizar alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram. Encarou os orbes fulgurantes e fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Sentia o rosto esquentar, mas ignorou a sensação.

Um novo sorriso se formou naquele rosto tão perigosamente _perto_ do seu. Um sorriso satisfeito com um ligeiro toque de lascívia. Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Ergueu a mão e tocou levemente os sedosos fios loiros, se contendo ao máximo para não fazer o que seu instinto lhe mandava fazer. Viu o outro cerrar momentaneamente os olhos e suspirar ante o toque, o que lhe provocou um sorriso e uma enorme vontade de que todos no Caldeirão Furado sumissem.

Recolheu a mão, estranhamente sem-graça. Draco também se afastou, os olhos a percorrerem o balcão como se houvesse algo muito interessante ali para ser examinado. Uma vez mais o moreno tentou dizer algo, mas novamente as palavras lhe fugiram à mente. Apesar de ainda estar sob efeito do álcool, sentia-se um pouco mais lúcido. Estava mais ciente de que não poderiam fazer mais nada ali. A não ser que quisessem ser a primeira página do Profeta Diário Especial de Natal, num escândalo semelhante ao que girara em torno de Dumbledore e Grindelwald, no qual era alegado que ambos foram mais do que _apenas bons amigos_ na adolescência.

Quando finalmente conseguira formular uma frase coerente para dizer, o loiro o interrompera, dizendo praticamente o que pensara.

–É melhor irmos a outro lugar... –os olhos cinzentos encontraram os verdes e Harry compreendeu todo restante sem precisar que lhe dissesse.

–Acho que seu filho esqueceu um brinquedo em casa na última vez que ele foi lá brincar com o Al –comentou em tom displicente, os olhos incrivelmente verdes sem desviar um segundo dos cinzentos –Se você... quiser passar lá para buscá-lo...

–Até que você tem boas idéias, Potter –sorriu com brevidade enquanto pagava pelas bebidas.

Harry apenas sacudiu de leve os ombros, a sorrir também, pouco antes de desaparatarem do bar apinhado de gente.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça latejar ao fazê-lo. Então foi assim que aconteceu? Sorriu consigo mesmo. Conseguira recuperar todos os detalhes. Virou-se de barriga para cima e,com a mão esquerda, tateou o criado mudo à procura de seus óculos. Colocou-os no rosto e virou-se em direção figura adormecida ao seu lado.

Parecia tão cândido quando dormia... O rosto pálido sem a costumeira expressão de superioridade e desdém. Os cabelos loiros a lhe cobrirem parcialmente os olhos. Os lábios róseos entreabertos, numa espécie de convite mudo. Sentiu o corpo esquentar por dentro. Quem poderia imaginar que um dia teria Draco Malfoy em sua cama? Se alguém lhe dissesse isso anos atrás, teria recebido uma bela azaração, pela piada de mau gosto.

Inconscientemente aproximou-se e, acatando o convite, tomou de súbito os lábios finos, numa carícia breve. Afastou-se um pouco; os olhos verdes a mirarem-no incessantemente; um sorriso teimoso a se formar em seu rosto. Observou-o se mexer, o sono quase a vencê-lo. Emitiu um fraco suspiro e os olhos cinzentos se abriram ligeiramente. Ao espreguiçar-se, o edredom que os cobria escorregou, revelando o tórax pálido. Harry deixou os dedos deslizarem com suavidade pelo local, o que arrancou arrepios do loiro.

–Bom dia –murmurou em voz rouca no ouvido do ex-Sonserino. Com um sorriso de pura satisfação viu quando a pele descorada arrepiou-se uma vez mais e Draco soltou um grunhido ininteligível.

–Bom dia... –murmurou com voz sonolenta, levando as mãos às têmporas quando se sentou de qualquer jeito na cama de casal. Seus olhos percorreram a cama, num ar estranhamente constrangido.

–Não faz uma semana que a comprei –comentou, tentando adivinhar o porquê daquele constrangimento que não era próprio do loiro –Até então estava dormindo no sofá...

–Fale mais baixo, Potter –ordenou Draco enquanto massageava as têmporas –Vocês Grifinórios gritam tanto.

–Pelo que me lembro não era _eu_ que estava gritando ontem à noite –disse astutamente, divertindo-se com a expressão ao mesmo tempo contrariada e sem-jeito do outro.

–Cale a boca! –exclamou, irritadiço.

–Há uma forma bem fácil de me calar, _Draco_ –murmurou de forma insinuante.

–É a segunda boa idéia que você me dá, _Harry_ –comentou, jogando a coberta para longe.

–Posso te dar algo bem _melhor_ do que uma idéia... –aproximou-se, ficando por cima do corpo cor de alabastro.

–Então, o que está esperando?

**Fim**

**

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Minha primeira fic Drarry, cuja idéia me surgiu após a leitura do sétimo livro.Não sei se está grandes coisas, mas espero que gostem._

_Presente de Natal (meio atrasado) e Ano Novo para minha amiga e viciada-mor em slash HP, Moony Malfoy._

_FELIZ NATAL E UM 2008 MARAVILHOSO, coisinha emo do meu coração!!!_

_Provavelmente é minha última fic do ano, por isso aproveitem, okay??_

_Comentários com críticas, elogios, sugestões, etc. são mais do que bem-vindos._

_Beijos e até 2008, se Deus assim permitir._

_M.Lupin /Mi-chan/_


End file.
